The Truth Always Hurts
by All Hope Is Lost
Summary: HD slash. What little secret is Draco keeping from Harry and when it finally comes down to it, will Draco sacrifice himself for Harry?


"Claire!" He screamed, seeing his wife fall down the stairs, a green flash bouncing off of her. 

A man in a hooded cloak stood at the bottom of the stairs, his wand pointing towards Hewitt Granger. Hewitt took one step down the stairs and noticed, that the person he thought to have been a man, was actually a teenager, by the size of the hands, clasping the wand. The boy stood still, pointing his wand at Hewitt. 

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, and it was over. Hewitt Granger fell down the stairs lifelessly next to his wife.The teenager took off his mask and turned his grey eyes to the two forms on the ground next to him. He shook his head bitterly and replaced his mask as someone came into the room and looked at him through the same mask. He grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him into the next room and out of the door. 

"The aurors are coming. Come on, Son,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into the great hall, sensing something wrong. He walked to the Slytherin table and eyed the Gryffindor table. Something was definitely wrong. No one in the hall, except the Slytherins, were eating and most of them seemed to be crying. Dumbledore appeared at the head table and looked over at all the students. 

"Students, I have some very bad news. Some of you have already received owls, however, it is my duty to inform you, that Deatheaters have killed most of our loved ones. A list will be placed in each common room. A grief counsellor will be brought in, if anyone feels the need to see one," Dumbledore explained. 

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. For some reason, he didn't feel like eating any longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter left the Gryffindor common room and ran. He was running nowhere in particular, he just needed to run. He stopped in a corridor he'd never been before and looked at the wall beside him. He turned towards it and screamed at it. 

"WHY?! WHY!" He punched his fist at the wall with all of his strength and felt the already forming bruises as he pulled his arm away. 

"That wasn't very intelligent, was it now?" Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy looking at him. 

"Get the fuck away from me, Malfoy," Harry spat at him. 

He was not in the mood. But this only proved to provoke Draco more. He smirked and walked closer to Harry.

"Are we upset about Granger's family?" Draco asked. 

Harry growled and didn't answer. He was not going to respond to idiocy. 

"Oh, come now... Two less mudbloods in the world, makes it a better place, don't you agree?" Draco said nastily. 

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the neck and shoved him against the wall. He punched Malfoy's face and then Draco laughed. Harry stopped himself from hitting him again. 

"Why the fuck are you laughing?!" Harry yelled. 

Draco lifted his hand to his face and wiped away the blood from his lip. His lip bled even more. "Because I find this amusing," Draco replied. 

Harry seethed with anger. He was ready to punch him again... But for some reason he didn't. He pushed his lips against Draco's and slid his tongue in, the copper taste of blood reaching his tastebuds. He kissed him passionatley, bruising Draco's pale lips. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at Draco hungrily. Draco looked at him wonderingly, and Harry leaned in close to his ear. 

"I hate you, Malfoy," He whispered. 

Draco smirked.

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual," Draco replied. 

Harry grinned and kissed Draco just as passionately again. He moved down his neck and to his collar bone. Draco pushed him away, but Harry came back again. 

"Excuse me, Potter. But don't you think this would be better in private? Say maybe a classroom perhaps?" Draco suggested. 

Harry shrugged and led the way to an unused classroom. He pushed the door open and walked in. Moonlight streamed through the windows. Draco closed the door behind him and walked over to Harry. He pushed Harry against a student desk and Harry laid down on it. Draco straddled him, kissing him forcefully. Draco ripped Harry's robes off and then his shirt. He smirked as he saw a six pack reveal itself. 

"You work out, Potter?" It was more of a statement than a question, so Harry didn't answer. Harry sat up and pushed Draco off of him, pulling his shirt off as he went. He pushed Draco up against the wall behind them and leaned into his crotch. "Listen, Malfoy. I'm in charge here," He said, pulling Malfoy's robes off with such force he ripped the buttons. Draco smirked. 

"It's a potent aprodisiach, Potter. Having control over another man. But please, be careful of my robes. They're not cheap," Draco said. 

Harry smirked back and carefully undid Draco's buttons on his shirt. He pulled it off over his head and then traced his fingers over Draco's chest. It was milky white and soft. Like the way it looked. Harry looked into Draco's eyes. He kissed him again and pulled him away from the wall. He pushed him down onto the ground and pulled out of the kiss. He opened his eyes and looked down at Draco. 

"This isn't right," He said, looking away. 

Draco smirked. 

"Maybe. But you know you want it," Draco said. 

That was all the convincing Harry needed. He kissed Draco again and undid his pants. Draco looked up at Harry and smirked even more broadly. Harry was his...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The morning came and Draco walked to the great hall, where breakfast had commenced. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and noticed that Potter wasn't there. Must be worn out, Draco thought, smirking. He sat down at his table and took a swig of some pumpkin juice. Harry had been equisite. He was strong and forceful and that was exactly what Draco admired in a person. Last night after they'd done it, they'd departed half naked and had traipsed back to their dorms. Draco had narrowly missed Filch. Just then, Harry walked into the Great Hall fixing his tie. Draco watched him sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
After breakfast, Harry was one of the last to leave, being that he was so late to breakfast. Draco was waiting outside the door for him, and as he walked out, Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a statue. Harry looked at him curiously and then his expression turned to one of anger. 

"Last night doesn't change anything, Malfoy. I still hate you with every fibre of my being," Harry said, anger lacing his words. 

Draco smirked. 

"Every fibre of my being was in you last night, Potter. However, I come with a gift," He reached into his robe and pulled out a white rose," This is for you. I'm just returning the favour. You helped me last night, Potter," Draco leaned in close to Harry's ear and whispered," Better than anyone ever has," Draco placed the rose in Harry's hand and walked away. 

Harry lifted his hand and looked at the rose he clutched in his hand. It's petals looked white and milky. It reminded him of Draco's skin. He pocketed the rose and walked to his first class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Many nights later, Draco lay awake in the very same classroom he'd been in the other night with Potter. He stared down at the sleeping form of Harry Potter and stood up slowly. His left arm was burning, the charm that kept his mark hidden, suddenly wearing off.  
  
"Master, I do not see what this has to do with anything," Draco said, keeping his head low. The dark lord swooped around Draco and then stood in front of him, his red eyes looking at him. 

"Ah, but Draco... We're on the verge of ridding the wizarding world of mudbloods and you've just given me a free ticket to kill the one person I've been trying to kill for so long..." Voldemort hissed. 

Draco breathed in sharply. Potter? 

"What do you wish me to do, my Lord?" Draco asked, humbly. 

The Dark Lord smirked. 

"Kill him,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay on top of Harry. He looked down at him and Harry looked back up at him. 

"I think I love you, Harry," 

Harry blinked. 

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Draco paced the classroom. Where was Harry!? He'd said he'd be here after classes and he wasn't! Draco started to worry. Maybe something had happened to him? Maybe he'd been given a detention... He'd fix whatever Professor had given it to him... Suddenly, the door creaked open and in stepped Harry. He walked over to Malfoy and kissed him. 

"You're late," Draco said. 

Harry sat down at a desk and shrugged. 

"I have friends," Harry bit back. 

Draco narrowed his eyes and watched Harry play with his tie. Draco's heart raced. Was this the time to tell Harry about him being a deatheater? Was it time to tell him about the Dark Lord's plan? Harry watched Draco's gaze falter. 

"Draco?" He asked, concerned. 

He stood up and walked over to him, placing his hand on Draco's arm. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his lover. 

"Sorry?" Draco said, looking puzzled. 

Harry furrowed his brow. 

"You asked me to meet you here. You said you had something to tell me," Harry said, rubbing his hand up and down Draco's arm. 

Draco nodded slowly and placed his hand on Harry's hip. 

"I wanted to tell you that I love you," 

Now was not the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Draco fell onto the ground in excruciating pain. He didn't dare scream out. The pain subsided and he breathed in and out rapidly. Someone knelt down in front of him. 

"Kill him, Draco... Or I'll kill you... Your Father... And your Mother," The Dark Lord threatened. Draco didn't comply. He stayed still, trying to think about anything but the pain. He didn't care if Voldemort killed him and his parents. Harry's life was more important than his or even his parents. Voldemort hissed at Draco and pulled his face up to look at him. 

"I'll kill him if you don't. I'll torture him slowly, keeping him alive for days and I'll make you watch," The Dark Lord hissed. 

Draco wrenched his face away from Voldemort and stood, using all of his strength. He looked at Voldemort and narrowed his eyes behind the white mask he was wearing. 

"I'll do it,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Harry slid out of Draco and lay next to him, his sweaty body hitting the ground with a thud. Draco rolled over, reaching for his clothes. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, a grin playing on his lips, "Leaving so soon?" 

Harry kissed Draco's back as he sat up and pulled his shirt on. He pulled his boxers and then pants on as he stood. 

"Draco?" 

Draco picked his robes up and placed them on himself. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his wand. Harry stood up, looking puzzled. 

"Draco?" he asked again, his voice shaking a little. 

Draco pointed his wand at Harry. Harry's eyes widened. 

"Draco?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The still and lifeless body stared up at him from where it lay sprawled out on the ground. He'd killed him. He was gone and with him had gone their love aswell. He threw his wand across the room and it lay next to another one thrown earlier. He stared down at the body. It was beautiful, even when he was clothed. Harry felt his lower lip quiver and his eyes fill with tears. Draco had been sent to kill him, and instead, he'd killed Draco. Harry felt around for his clothes. He found them and numbly dressed his cold body. He grabbed his cloak and placed it over Draco. He'd killed his lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Draco?" 

Draco let his wand fall back to his side and he fell to the ground on his knees. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. 

"Draco...?" Harry asked for the 4th time. 

He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes bloodshot. 

"I can't do it, Harry. I love you too much," He said, his voice trembling. 

Harry stepped back a bit. Did Draco mean... He couldn't 'kill' him? Harry gasped and stepped back even more. 

"You were sent to kill me?!" Harry shouted. 

Draco sobbed even more and stood up. He nodded and walked closed to Harry. 

"You were using me!? You didn't even really love me!" Harry yelled, grabbing his wand from the desk behind him. 

He pointed it at Draco and he backed off a bit. 

"NO! HARRY!" Draco yelled. 

Draco threw his wand away and put his hands in front of him, cupping them together. He kneeled down in front of Harry and looked up at him with tears in his bloodshot eyes. He grabbed Harry's wand forcefully and with it still in Harry's hand, pointed it at his own head. Harry was taken a back and looked at Draco shocked. 

"I want you to know, I loved you more than my own life. I would never kill you, Harry. Never. You mean too much to me," Draco said, his voice strong with passion. 

Harry was too shocked to say anything. Draco pushed the wand into his head harder now. 

"Kill me, Harry. You have to. He'll kill you and me if you don't," Draco said, his voice trembling once again. 

Harry shook his head furiously, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"Draco... I can't... Don't make me!" Harry cried. 

Draco let the tears rush out of him and he cried out. 

"DO IT!" Harry breathed in sharply. 

"I love you," Draco looked up at Harry and his tears stopped. 

Harry said the words and a green light flashed from his wand and hit Draco. Draco fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Harry shook his head out of his memories and wiped the tear away from his cheek. Harry watched the people leaving the cemetary. Dumbledore and Snape were among the people that attended Draco's funeral that day. Harry hung back in the trees, where no one could see him. He emerged as everyone had disapparated. Harry walked over to the coffin and looked down at it. It was a dark wood. Possibly cedar. Harry pulled the top open and looked down at Draco's face. He was pale and the red that was usually in his bruised lips had gone. Harry traced a thin finger over Draco's cheek. Harry pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a white rose and placed it in Draco's hands. 

"This is for you. I'm just returning the favour. You helped me last night, Malfoy," He whispered," Better than anyone ever has,"


End file.
